


Destiny's Strings

by Antar3s



Series: Guardian Angels [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Guardian Angels, I don't know what else to tag, KageHina - Freeform, Lady Fate - original, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic, Wings, daisuga - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Shouyou falls off his bike and Tobio is there to heal him.





	

 

Shouyou was having a normal day.

He went to school, went to practice, got home and studied for his upcoming English exam, and babysat Natsu. It was a calm, normal day. Until, it wasn’t.

Shouyou’s mom asked him to go get some groceries from the grocery store over he hill, closest one they had, because she was making a cake.

That should have been a normal thing too, but it wasn’t.

Shouyou was used to falling off his bike. It happened all the time, he would trip over some rocks or drive to fast and slip, but he would just dust himself off and get back up.

But, today was different.

When Shouyou fell, he hit his head on a sharp rock and lost consciousness.

Unknown to him, his savior was already there. Tobio, his Guardian Angel, was just on his way to visit him as he always does and was just a second too late from preventing Shouyou’s head injury.

Tobio wasn’t worried. He could still feel the shared bond between them, and knew he was fine, nothing his Angel powers couldn’t heal.

Tobio laid Shouyou on his back and put his hand on his head, enjoying the warmth of Shouyou’s skin for a quick second, and began healing him.

The injury was gone quickly, not leaving a trace, like it never existed.

Shouyou slowly opened his eyes to see a man with dark blue hair with matching eyes staring at him.

Now, if Shouyou was a normal guy, he would have ran for the hills. But, he wasn’t, and he knew exactly who this man was and he was glad to see him.

Ever since Shoyou was little, he could feel a calming presence beside him at all times. He was a clumsy kid, but he never once got home with a bruise after a fall.

He didn’t know what that was up until he met Tadashi and the freckled boy explained how the whole Guardian Angel thing worked.

So, seeing his Guardian Angel for the first time was a nice surprise but he would have liked if they met on different conditions.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Tobio asked once Shouyou’s eyes completely opened and he started getting up. Tobio’s arm was supporting his back while the other slowly lifted him up by the waist.

‘’I am now. Thank you,’’ Shouyou replied, looking into the blue orbs that seemed to trap him there.

‘’You should be more careful next time, can’t have you dying on me,’’ Although Tobio tried to joke – not his stronger trait- he was really concerned. What if one day he wouldn’t be in time?

‘’I’m sorry, did I worry you too much? Oh my God, I did! I’m really sorry, I promise I’ll be more careful next time! I can’t believe I caused my Guardian so much worry-’’ Shouyou’s rambling was interrupted by soft lips pressing to his own.

Tobio knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He could be exiled from his home, but it felt right and he couldn’t resist anymore.

Kissing Shouyou was everything he thought it would be and more. It was warm, soft, electrifying, it sent waves of hot pleasure through his body and he wished he could keep doing it.

The loud flutter of wings could be heard from somewhere around them, and the two parted, but stayed close together, not wanting to let go just yet.

‘’This is the second time this had happened and it better be just like the first time or we will have some serious problems,’’ Daichi’s voice rang out, and Tobio’s blood ran cold.

‘’Calm down, I’m pretty sure the gigantic imprint of his wings on my back is enough evidence for you. Tadashi explained me everything,’’ Shoyou explained to them. Of course he knew he was Tobio’s soulmate, those unexplainable wings on his back couldn’t be just a ‘birth mark’.

Daichi and Koushi released a sigh of relief; neither of them wanted to exile Tobio from heaven, he was one of their strongest warriors.

‘’Good, so I can trust you two to behave properly at least until you’re home?’’ Kosuhi asked, always overrun by his motherly instincts.

The boys flushed bright red, the color almost matching Shouyou’s hair, but nodded nevertheless.

‘’Good, so we’re not need here anymore,’’ Daichi said and with a flutter of wings they were gone.

‘’You were never needed anyway,’’ Shouyou mumbled, leaning his head on Tobio’s chest. Despite being healed by his Angel, he felt tired. Tobio was still flustered to the point of steam pouring out of his ears. He had hoped and prayed that Shouyou would turn out to be his soulmate, but he never checked to make sure, that would be invasion of privacy and he didn’t want to spy on him when he was changing, so it was a bit of a shock to find out his prayers have been answered.

‘’Ah, crap! I need to go back home, my mom’s waiting for the groceries,’’ Shouyou exclaimed as he abruptly got up from their cozy position on the ground.

‘’I can get you there faster, if you want,’’ Tobio offered, finally coming to his senses. Shoyou stopped his movement and looked at Tobio, his eyes pleading.

‘’Please, she’ll get mad if she waits too long, she knows I usually come back quickly,’’ Tobio smiled – he hasn’t done that in a long while – and took Shouyou’s hand, gripping tightly and shivering at the sparks that went up his arm and through hi body.

‘’Hold on,’’ Tobio said and with a flutter of wings they were gone.

 

‘’Finally, only couple more left,’’ Thought a figure that hid in the dark corner. Lady Fate wore a content smile on her face as he crossed another two names off her list.

What, you thought it was all an accident? *Laughs *****. Everything happens for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leave a comment adn kudos of you liked it and this looks like an outro for a youtube video lol   
> but seariously, thank you for reading, i hope you like it and i'll be back soon with AsaNoya fic :) ;)


End file.
